


Shielded

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the run ends differently, a Lantern has a Speedster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shielded

It had been a very near thing. In racing the Anti-Monitor's device, in trying to reach that terminal velocity, Barry had almost sacrificed his life for all he held dear.

Hal would have understood, as Iris would have. All his friends would have.

But right now, he could be very glad he had not had to make that supreme sacrifice.

Hal was nearly as tired as he was, from his part in the Crisis of the red skies. And curling up with an exhausted Lantern narrowly beat out just about any other kind of comfort out there.

He let his eyes close, to dream of his wife, and to let his Lantern shield him from the nightmares of their lives.


End file.
